


Out of Grasp

by Guilty_Marionette



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Missing Scene, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guilty_Marionette/pseuds/Guilty_Marionette
Summary: Missing AU Mystic messenger.MC got kidnapped by the mysterious hackerA oneshot stories of RFA member's reaction when MC got kidnapped. Set way after every after end





	1. Jumin's Part

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to Cheritz for creating such wonderful games  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)

“Sorry dear I have to go on another trip for a week.”

“That long?” You frown, thinking about all the nights that you have to spend alone in the big apartment.

“I’m sorry. I’ll make sure you’re not lonely.” He pat your head and kiss your forehead. You try to woe him by looking at him with your adorable puppy eyes. You could see him react to it by the redness in his cheek. “I’ll order Assistant Kang to accompany you every day. She can work from here. I’ll call her right now” You give up, forcing Jaehee to accompany you every day would be nothing than a burden to her

“That’s not necessary dear….. Elizabeth the third and I will be waiting for you here” You pat his back and pick up his briefcase. “Is this everything you need?”

“Yes. I already sends my suitcase downstairs, this one contains the necessary file for the meeting”

“Make sure you didn’t miss anything”

“I wouldn’t. Not when I have such perfect wife beside me” He kissed your hands. You giggle and blush slightly. You shy away but that’s what he like about you.

He open the door and step outside. Suddenly he halt and turn around, “I’m really sorry that I have to leave you alone for a week. Is there something you would like? I could give it to you as a compensation”

You tip your toes and reach out your arms towards him. You pull him closer and tenderly place your lips against his. He start to blush, very not expecting your boldness. “That was my ‘travel safe’ kiss” You looked at him deeply, “I’ll be waiting for your ‘I’m home’ kiss”

He smiled, “Then, I’ll be going”

“Bye Jumin~” You wave your hands at his wide back and stay at the doorway until he disappear from your sight

**A week later**

Jumin went back to his apartment. Which is strangely quiet. He didn’t met anyone in his apartment. Not even his chief security. He took out his phone. He dialed his chief security number

“What happened? Why none of you is in your position. Why are you ignoring your order?”

“But sir, we received a message from you that said that we have to leave the apartment for today’”

“I never ordered that. Now come here and take responsibility”

“Yes, sir” He hung up and looked at the empty hallway. It’s weird that none of the security personnel is in their personal. He really going to have a long talk with the chief security about this

A few minutes later, the chief arrive and they went to inspect the apartment. The chief opened the door and they both went inside. “We left yesterday night, sir!”

Jumin went inside and checked everything. Nothing’s missing. “We’ll talk about the miscommunication later. Just be glad nothing missing yet”

The chief excused himself and Jumin locked the door. He took off his suit and looked around. Nothing’s missing really. He called your name, “MC! I’m home!”

“Meow,” Elizabeth the 3rd came and rubbed herself in Jumin’s legs,” Hello Elizabeth the 3d, I’m sure you’re doing okay?”

“Meow!” she ran off.

Finally, Jumin felt something’s missing. The apartment was too quiet.

Jumin walk into the bedroom. “MC?”

The living room, the kitchen, he even knocked before checking the bathroom. It was empty of course,

“Meow!” Elizabeth the third meowed, she ran off to MC’s room- the only room he hasn’t search. She scratched the door with her paws

“Elizabeth the 3rd! I never teach you to do something so uncanny!” He pick her up and hold her in his arms, but Elizabeth the third kept on struggling. “Is she in there?”

He put down the cat and knocked on the door, “MC.”

“MC! I’m home!” He turned the knob only to find that it was locked.

“MC! Open the door!” He knocked once again

That was weird, no answer. “MC! I’m coming in”. He took out his master card, it feel weird to use the master card on your own house. He turned the knob, and the door creaked open. The room was empty. The white curtain flutters and he noticed that the window was open slightly. He close the window. Of all the room that he has check this room is the only room with your scents but the problem is, you were not there. You were nowhere inside the apartment

He went outside. He start to panic and yelled. “Chief security!”

“Yes Sir!” The chief came and looked a bit nervous. Probably because this is the first time he ever hear Jumin raise his voice

“Where’s mc?” His voice are calm yet stern. He tried his best to hold his emotion.

“Is she not in her room sir? The last time I saw her was when we left the apartment. It was around ten o clock.”

“She’s not inside! Search the CCTV. Find out if she has left the apartment.”

“Yes sir!”

For the first time. Jumin went to the security office. Waiting for the report would be too long. Therefore, he’d see the CCTV with his own eyes. They replayed the record from last night. The security chief security knocked the apartment’s door and MC come out to greet them. It was ten o clock just as he said. Then it looked like he was explaining the ‘order’ that Jumin sent. Mc looked confused but then she agree and thank him for the hard work. After that, she went back inside. They skimmed through the records until the most recent one. Nobody came in or out of the apartment.

“She hasn’t left the apartment sir. She should still be inside”

“She’s not there. Search the vicinity. She wouldn’t have gone far”

“Yes sir.” He took his walkie-talkie and ordered all of his men to search for your trace.

Jumin went inside. He let himself fall to the couch. Why did this happened? He looked at the messages at the chief security’s phone. It shows that he ordered them to disperse for the night and come back in the morning. The sender was undoubtedly him”

He called seven, “Yo! Jumin! Back from your trips yet! I’m sure MC would be lonely. Did you get something for me?” He heard munching on the other side. Honestly, that honey Buddha chips are going to ruins his health someday.

“Seven…”

“Yes?”

“Mc’s gone?”

There’s a pause on the other side, “Wait, what do you mean by gone?”

“She’s gone. Disappears. She’s nowhere inside the apartment”

“Wait! How? When did she leave the apartment?”

“I don’t… know” Jumin paused “Seven… you don’t think that MC leaves me right?”

“Wait Jumin. I cannot have you turning sentimental right now. We need to find her.”

“She hasn’t leave the apartment since yesterday. The last time the security saw her was 10 pm. Before they disperse.”

“Wait a second I’ll try tracking her phone.”

Jumin did not dare to hang up the phone. He could hear disgruntled voice and typing voice on the other side.

“Jumin, I’m sorry I can’t track her. Her signal is gone”

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“This kind of things happen if the phone’s turned off”

“You don’t think…”

“Sir! I found this Sir!” The chief security went inside. In his hand, a phone or used to be a phone. It’s been smashed so badly that Jumin barely recognized it thanks from the bright color of its frame.

“I believed it’ Mrs.’s”

“Where did you find it?”

“It was hidden by the bushes on the street. Right below the Mrs.’s room window.”

He took the phone, he could hear Seven’s calling his name from the other side, “Hey Jumin, don’t hung up on me, did you hear what I just said. We just have to wait until she turns on her phone then I could’ve tracked it down. ”

“There’s no need ….”

”Huh why?”

“I found the phone. It was smash to bits. It seems like it feel down from her room. It’s dead”

“How on earth….”

Jumin took a deep breath, “Seven, I’m going to sends an email to you. I need you to find its sender”

“Sure”  
Jumin forwarded the message from the chief security phone to seven’s address. He wait for like eternity until Seven finally answer him back. He picked up the phone and listened quietly

“Jumin I found traces of the hacker on your phone…”

“He uses international server but I think it’s the same hacker that tricked MC into Rika’s apartment.  He-” Seven paused trying to organize his words and make it less painful for the other side. “I think he might kidnapped her for the information…yeah… you know…about the previous party guest….”

“Jumin? Are you all right? Look, I’ll try to find him and -”

Jumin hung up.

It didn’t mean that he was underestimating seven’s skills but he failed to catch the hacker when he snuck MC into their chatroom. That proves that the hacker were far more skilled than Seven was.  What   guarantee him that he will catch the hacker this time.

He lean on the couch and start to massage his head. He could feel his blood rushing and his head thumping. Countless question swirls in his head. Where are you? Are you safe? Are you hurt? What did the hacker has done to you? How did the hacker break in? How did he manages to catch you? How did he get out? Much more questions passed through his brain like a bullet train.

He picked up his phone and dialed a number

“Hello? Mr. Han I heard something happen at the apartment. Is everything fine?” Jaehee sounds worried

“Assistant Kang…”

“Yes?”

“I need you to find me all the best hacker in the world. I have someone I need to find no matter what”

The hacker has took something from him. Something precious to him. It was unforgiveable. And Jumin Han will do everything. Everything to get it back.


	2. Yoosung Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two is the cinnamon roll's turn.
> 
> 'I let her go for a minute. Then she dissapears...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits for Cheritz!!

You were shopping when suddenly it started to snow. You look at your watch. It was an hour early but you decided to pick up your husband on his clinic. It was so cold you could see your breath. You put on your mitten and huff into them to make your hands a bit warmer. You hasten your pace and finally arrive at the clinic.

  
The bell rang when you went inside. Your husband peeked through his office door. He was surprised to see you arrive early. He went out of his office, still in his white coat. “Honey, you’re early. What about the groceries?”

You smiles and kiss him on the cheek, “It starts snowing so I come here. Figures we could shop together after you finish”

“Of course sure. But do you mind waiting for an hour until the clinic closed?”

“Yeah that’s fine. Take your time”

You sat in the waiting room. It’s one cozy room with chair and heater and magazine. Then your eyes locked with one big golden retriever. He ruffed back at you. You approached him, “Hey there big guy. What’s your name?” You pat his head and he seems to like it.

Yoosung watch with amusement, “He’s George. He’s still a pup but he already grows so big”

“Really?” You pat George’s head again. He wag his tail, it seems like he enjoyed your company, “Hi George, so what’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing’s wrong. He’s just here for the usual checkup. His owner’s supposed to bring him back before the clinic closed”

“Then” Your eyes sparkled, “Can I play with him until you finished? I’ll be quiet”

Yoosung giggled, “Sure. Have fun you two”

“Great! Hi George let’s play together. But first let me hug you. Ahh you’re so warm. It was freezing outside” Yoosung quietly retreat back into his office.

An hour passed quickly when you’re having fun with your new friend. Five minutes before the clinic close, George’s owner come to pick him up. Yoosung come out to greet the owner while you say goodbye to your new friend. He’s totally infatuated with you. He was so sad to leave you but he had a great time with you.

So when you told him that you’ll play with him again he ruffed and waged his tail.

Yoosung looked at his watch as you waved at George, “So. Shall we go now?”

“Eh, but it’s still five minutes till the clinic close.”

“It’s okay. I can’t keep you waiting for me again. Besides, it won’t hurt to close early once in a while” He winks at you.

“Oh…okay” you blushed

You sat nicely in the waiting room while he cleaned up a bit and took off his doctor coat and hang it inside his closet. He wore his usual sweater and went outside his office. “Come on, I’m ready.”

He locked the door and shivers from the cold, “It really is snowing.”

“Let’s have something warm for dinner”

“What do you want for dinner?”

“hmm… omelet?” You said cheerfully

“Omelet? For dinner? Sounds good”

“Then we have to buy eggs” You start to count how many egg would you need

“And ketchup” he added

“Yes and ketchup”

“ We still have some veggies in the fridge right?

“I think so?”

“Oh shit…”Yoosung stopped walking and checked his pocket

“Mc honey, I think I just left my phone in the office. Wait here for a second. I’ll grab it real quick” Then he dashed off leaving you alone

Yoosung went inside the clinic and went inside his office. He checked the table, none. The drawer, none. He tries hard to remember where the last time he put the phone. The he opens his closet and check his coat’s pocket. There it is. He quickly locked the clinic again and run back to where he part with you

But you weren’t there.

He stopped there, dumbfounded.

Where are you?

He looked around. There was nobody out in the streets. The wind blows nd he shivers. It really is cold today. He starts to worry because you dresses lighter than he does. He check every alley that you passed. He tried so hard to find you he even traced back his step to the clinic. But he never founds you.

The sky starts to darkened and he begun to panic. He needs help. So he picks up his phone and call someone.

“Hei Yoosung wha -”

“HYUNG! Help me Hyung!. It’s MC. She’s gone! I was gone for like five minutes and she disappear. I tried to look everywhere but it’s been almost thirty minutes since then and I still couldn’t find her. Nobody’s out here so I cant ask anyone either. You have to help me hyung. It’s snowing today but she dress so lightly. We were supposed to go to supermarket and go straight home. Why did this happen. Ah goodness where could she be!” Yoosung rant on the phone

“Whoa, whoa, wait a second. MC’s gone? How”

“That’s what I want to know hyung. Please you have to help me. What if something happen to her?”

“Okay. I’ll try to look at the traffic camera. Where are you?”

“At the XXXX street, its one block away from my apartment”

“Copy that”

Fifteen minutes passed and Yoosung grows restless, “Seven hyung did you find her yet?”

“Hyung….” He almost plead… “Hyung, talk to me…”

“Yoosung…” The other side reply

“Hyung! Did you find her? Where is she? She’s fine right?”

“Yoosung, you’re at XXXX street right now right?” the other side void of emotion

“Yeah, I think she might came back here. So I didn’t move anywhere since I call you”

“Then come here quick”

“What?”

“Come to my house right now”

“What? Why? Hyung I won’t leave this place what if she come back here”

“Just hurry and come here while I change the tires”

“Tires? What for?”

Seven hung up. Yoosung felt reluctant to leave the spot. He feels that you will come back, looking a bit guilty, and then you’ll apologize. Of course, he’ll be angry, but he’ll forgive you and hug you tightly. He’ll told you to never leave him alone again. He decided to wait for five more minutes before he give up and went to seven’s place

When he arrived at seven’s place, the garage door was opened and Seven was busy changing the car tires with snow tires.

“Hyung?”

Seven looked up, “Yoosung ah…. Come inside, it must be freezing outside. He let Yoosung sit in the sofa and gave him a cup of warm coffee.

“Hyung.. About MC…”

“Yoosung… I need you to stay calm ok?”

Yoosung could felt uneasiness in his heart, he drank the coffee and nod.

“Good.” Seven went to his computer and opened a few camera feeds, “This is what I found on the traffic cam…”

The camera shows when he and you were talking about what you should make for dinner. Then Yoosung suddenly stopped, he search for his phone.  
Yoosung’s eyes fixed on the screen, there’s nothing weird

Then the camera shows Yoosung apologizing to MC and leave in a rush, leaving MC alone. Bored, MC lean back on the nearby wall and begun to warm her hands up

Yoosung starts to feel guilty for leaving you out in the cold with such light dress.

Then it happened. A black SUV car were slowly closing on MC. MC look at the car with ease, thinking that it will pass like any other cars. But not this car. This car is different. The car stopped right in front of MC. As fast as a lightning, a white-haired man came out of the car and quickly grabbed MC’s hand. Dragging her into the car. Startled, MC tried to scream but the man quickly covers her mouth with a white clothes. Soon after, MC’s body began to lose strength and she lose consciousness. The white-haired man easily lifted her body, put her inside the car, and quickly drove away. A minute later, Yoosung came back and confused by MC’s disappearance.

Yoosung could felt his heart just drop to the floor. He looked at the horrid scene with rage-fear and worry. He was so shocked that he didn’t realise his grips loosening and the coffee cup fell and broke when it reach the floor.

“Yoosung are you okay?” Seven asked, surprised by the sound of the broken cup

“Ahhh, hyung…..MC….She’s…” He looks like he was about to cry.

“Yoosung. I need you to stay calm, and focus ok?”

Seven run back to his computer, “I tried to trace the car and I found this”

He shows another screenshot of the exterior of the clinic, you could see the black SUV a meter away. He shows another screenshot of you when you were shopping. The black SUV is also seen nearby.

“You see? This is not an ordinary kidnapping. He was targeting MC all along”

“Oh mc…. We have to save her hyung!”

“Yeah we have to save her! Luckily, I managed to get the car’s nameplate. We could chase them as long as they haven’t abandoned the car”

He grabbed yoosung’s arm and pull him to the garage, “That’s why I told you to come here, I’ve changed the tires. No I can start chasing them” Seven get into his car

“Are you coming Yoosung!”

“Of course I am”

‘Wait for me MC! I will get you back I promise!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologize for the street name. We dont know street's name in Korea *dogeza


End file.
